1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to control systems for automatic icemakers. Specifically, the present invention relates to a control system incorporating a control module and an icemaker module, and method for manufacturing ice in a refrigerator-freezer which reduces energy consumption over known icemakers.
2. Related Art
Many modern refrigerator-freezers include automatic icemakers. Such automatic icemakers typically include a multi-cube ice mold, a source of water, and an ejection mechanism. Water enters the mold, the water is allowed to freeze into a shape (an “ice cube”), and the ejection apparatus transfers the frozen ice cubes to a basin for storage and dispensing.
Typically, the steps of making ice cubes using the above-outlined automatic icemaker are initiated, completed, and/or controlled using an icemaker control system. In some known icemaker control systems, the icemaker has a control module that interacts with the built-in control logic of the refrigerator-freezer. The control module also typically is connected to a direct-current (DC) power supply already provided by the refrigerator. However, in basic refrigerators, neither a DC power supply nor built-in control logic is provided. In those refrigerators, only an alternating-current (AC) power supply and water line is provided to the icemaker. In those known systems which use an AC supply, an electric mold heater is used in conjunction with a control mechanism and a rake-type ejection system to dislodge the ice cubes.
These known control systems have certain limitations. For example, known AC powered control systems typically consume substantial amounts of power by incorporating a thermostat for measuring completion of ice formation. Such thermostat controls are often used with rake-type ejection systems. Such ejection systems require heating the ice tray after freezing, to melt the contact surface of the ice with the tray to permit cube ejection by the rake. Such systems use an electric ice-mold heater, thus requiring power to both freeze and marginally melt the ice cubes, and further increase the amount of heat to be extracted from the mold and freezer compartment. Further, known control systems typically receive power and control logic directly from an associated refrigerator as the known control systems are incorporated into the control equipment of the freezer-refrigerator. In addition, known DC control systems are unable to interact with an AC power outlet provided in the refrigerator. The result of these and other aspects of known AC power and control systems is the use of a considerable amount of power to produce ice cubes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a control system and module for an automatic icemaker which reduces power consumption and improves the energy rating of an associated refrigerator freezer.